


Wild

by StrangerSerpent



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontation, Drabble, Lost Days - Freeform, M/M, under the red hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSerpent/pseuds/StrangerSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He took me away from you.”</p><p>As if Bruce could have ever possessed a man like Jason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

Jason has the bluest eyes – blue like the ice atop glaciers.

Blue like the sky through a cloud.

Piercing.

Piercing and Bruce can feel his pulse _pounding_ in his head as he looks into those eyes. The sound of his blood in his ears warps and everything sounds _slow_. Bruce watches the way the breeze ruffles Jason’s hair – the mess is not his.

_“He took me away from you.”_

As if Jason belonged to him.

As if Jason could be _tamed_.

But the truth was, he was never controlled – It wasn’t in his nature.

Jason had _given_ himself to Bruce...


End file.
